Can You Repeat that?
by xXKewiXx
Summary: Have you ever been to a party, got smacked and then forgot what happened? Shikamaru did, now the only problem is, his Dad wants answers before his mother returns. Shikamaru doesn't know how he's gonna get them. Can Shikamaru get the information he needs?
1. If I only knew!

Shikamaru Nara woke up in a daze. From the party last night, he sighed into his arm. He looked around his room and couldn't remember a thing, where'd he been, before he got here, who got him here and where the hell is here...? He sat up and the room spun around, he rubbed his eyes and saw a dark figure, his dad. Shikato Nara. He cursed under is breathe.

"Well Shikamaru..." When Shikamaru's vision finally cleared he saw his dad, sitting in a chair, the chair turned backward. His dad only did that when trying to relate to is son. "What were you thinking? Have you and idea, the smallest hint of how worried your mother was?"  
"Obviously not, Dad." He rolled his eyes, "But. I'm sorry, and I would like to know what happened?"  
"Well, Shikamaru.. We found you passed out, drunk in the deer farm, talking to the fucking fish!!" Shikato sighed heavily and put his head on the chair. "I think I should be asking you what happened?"  
"I would love to tell you...only I don't know." Shikato nodded and got up, pushing the chair under the desk.  
" Well, get ready for school."

Shikamaru nodded, and got up slowly heading to his bathroom.

"Oh... I almost forgot." Shikamaru lead on the door frame. "Your mother is going to be gone for a while, so it's gonna be pretty quite. For two days at least." Shikamaru nodded and went for the shower. He let the warm water hit his skin before reacting for a moment. Letting the shampoo flee from is hair and the soap from his skin. The water cleaned what seemed to be caked on dirt and sweat. Whatever happened must have been pretty bad. He sighed. He figured he'd been in there long enough, because his fingers began to wrinkle. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. And another to dry his hair. Sighing again, Shikamaru wiped the thick screen of fog on the mirror and saw bruises on is face. Light and swollen bruises. Where did these come from? How the hell did they get here?

"Great..." Shikamaru mumbled to himself, going into his room putting on his black boxers and a black wife beater. He took out a pair of dark green cargo pants, slipping them on. And a black hood. Slipping into his black shoe. He flopped on his bed and closed his eye. And a moment later there was a faint tap on his window. He looked over and saw a Angel. Golden hair, a sweet smile. He smiled to himself, no one else but, Ino. "It's open."

She opened the window and jumped in. With a light thud, she walked in front of him. Ino held out her hand and he took it, pulling him up and hugged him. Her scent was sweet, like lavender and cotton. He smiled into her hair, only a few things made Shikamaru full out smile, a silent evening to himself, a relaxing day watching the clouds. Shogi. hanging with the guys, getting high- No sense off feeling, no pain, no anger, no troublesome life to deal with just...peace of forgetting all of your cares. And Ino.

"Hello Shika." Her voice was sweet, muffled against his chest. She pulled away from him and smiled sweetly at him. "Now, I'm here for our deal Shika." He smiled, the deal was that he got to dress Ino to fit in with his friends, and she got to make him look 'Goth' like Shino or 'Emo' like Sasuke and even 'Punk' like Kiba, one of his good friends.

"Ready?" He grinned at her innocence, how he wanted her, how she wanted to wait. She nodded and pulled out a small bag of make up, all dark colors. Or purples, blacks, blues, greens, reds, And a clear to go under and on top of the polish. They did this every year. Making each other in their own image of how they be if they had created one another. Weird? Yes. Confusing? Very. Their way of showing they loved one another, yes. Their parents were almost certain that they would end up together. And it was about time that they embraced that thought. But if only they could admit it to one another, instead of their Bestfriends. Chouji found it most interesting, being one of their oldest friends and both of their best friends.

Shikamaru pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings and arm warmers. Black cargo pants that had a zipper to turn them into shorts that came right above the knee, and a tight black sweater.

"Shika, I don't think I can wear this." Ino's timid voice sent chills up Shikamaru's spine. "I'll look silly."

"You'll look beautiful. As you always do Ino." She blushed and began to strip, Shikamaru locked the door and picked up the bag of make up and put in on, the eyeliner on heavily as she requested. He sat in the chair and watched. Respectfully of course. AT first Ino use to be nervous to take her clothes off in front of him, she eventually got use to it when he promised her that he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. GOD! I wish I could rearrange that agreement.

He looked around his dark room as if it wasn't his, a wall was dedicated to his friends, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke- against his will. Ino insisted on it when he and Sakura began dating a couple of weeks ago. When they think of it now, Sasuke and Ino are good friends, and laughs harder when Sakura wishes for what Ino has wit Shikamaru. Even though it's not official yet. But they hope it will be soon. The pictures were from Christmas parties, Birthdays, parties and just from whatever. The other side was a bookcase filed with dictionary's, Ninja books and photo albums. The wall to the left was is dresser and closet he hide his stash in. Along with other things he would never dare bring to light. Then the door, then the wardrobe filled with jackets and his clothes for Ino...actually, a lot of things he kept for Ino.

"Well..." Ino called, snapping Shikamaru out of his daze. "What do you think?" Shikamaru turned his attention to Ino, and is mouth fell open. He looked her up and down, Her hair was still in her bun, The sweater showed off her cleavage and stopped right above her waist. And the cargo pants showed off the curves, her muscular legs and plumped little bottom. And the fishnet shirt she wore under her sweater, and shoes that matched Shikamaru's. The black fishnet glove also complimented the delicate structure of her hands and small wrist. She wore a wristband on both wrist of the Nara symbol.- To show her commitment to him. He smiled, from ear to ear and licked is lips. He motioned his finger for her to come to him.

"Ino, may I kiss you?" She blushed and nodded. The kiss was tender, and passionate. When it was over her stroked her cheek gently. Looking at the time. "Come one, we better get going. He took her clothes and put them in the closet, and got their back packs and headed out of the door. On the way out Shikato smiled at them. The sight of them always made him happy, no matter how unset he maybe. If anyone could get to the bottom of what were left of his feelings-if not by his mothers doing.

"Bye, dad." They said in unison, and he smiled  
"Bye."

* * *

They pulled into the school's parking lot and pulled into the empty lot beside Kiba's and Chouji's car. They smiled at the two. and whispered something to one another. Shikamaru couldn't hear it if he tried. Kiba's music was blasting.

"Hey!! Look at the happy couple," Kiba teased as he turned off the car. "Aren't we all picture perfect?" Ino blushed at Kiba's joke and hugged Chouji, then him. They stood there waiting for Ino' friends. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura. Tenten was the tough one, played sports and loved living on the edge, but hated it when he was at home. Lonely, only her and her parent. That were going through problem. So many problems that Tenten cut herself. It was a honest mistake the first time, she does deal with a lot of weapons. Hinata crushed on Naruto, which made it uber awkward. All he did was stare and look away whenever he looked at her back. It's not that he didn't think of her as a nice girl. She was just...strange.

Shikamaru pulled Ino close to him, wrapping an arm around her and she nestled closer to him, hand in his pocket  
"So, guys." Shikamaru started and played wit his tongue ring. "What the fuck happened last night?" Ino winced at how harsh his words were. He flashed her a apologetic grin.  
"Wild, party." Chouji spat while popping his gum. Kiba nodded.  
"Total rager." Kiba smiled, flicking his tongue ring out. "You were smacked. FUCKED UP." Shikamaru sighed and sat on the hood of the car. His face in hand, Ino stood in front of him and put her hands on his thighs and looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"His dad was furious." Ino paused, not taking her gaze from the flower bed the were parked in front of. "He called so worried. SO I went to look for him."  
"Ino, do you know how unsafe it was last night?" Naruto snapped, walking from the bus stop. To lazy to buy the car he's been begging Jiraya to buy him, He gave him the money. It was just all of the paper work.  
"Yes..." Ino smiled "But Kiba went with me. Anyway. By the time we left said party, everyone was sleepy looking. Like almost dead. And then we just found you in your backyard. It was kind of cute actually."

Kiba tossed his head back into his booming laughter, with Naruto while Chouji stifled a laugh, and grinned at Shikamaru's red cheeks.  
"Ino, how on earth did he look cute?" She smiled and faced Kiba now. Shikamaru readjusted himself to lean on her, arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
"Because he was rambling on and on about how the fish yelling about how there was too much water." She giggled "And by the time, we got you upstairs you were screaming at you dad about making me leave, so he let me stay so you wouldn't have a panic attack." They all stared in astonishment at how Ino found the weirdest things cute or interesting. Just like the rest of the girls she hung out with. Very ditzy.. intelligent but, ditzy.  
"Wow." They all said in unison. Later the conversation went on and Shikamaru still hasn't gotten his answer about how he got there and what drug he had taken. The bell rung for school to begin, and headed into the building. Kiba smiled wildly, he felt powerful when walking down the hallway. How everyone just stared and moved out of the way when ever they were around, like they were afraid of them.

They went to their locker in the "Slums" where all the loners and Goth kids were, the darkness of the school. Ino tried to get the girls to move over there with her, but they were sure that the "Alley" was were they wanted to stay, close to the bathroom, nurses' office and the parking lot doors. The Slum wasn't any different. Well, despite the fact that it was full of weed heads, which is were Shino preferred it. Shikamaru liked the dim lights, Naruto loved he fights down here and the others just stayed with the group. Ino's locker was next to Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto to her right. And to her left was Sasuke, Kiba, Shino. Ino was getting her binder, and fixing her tight bun, leaving her bang in front of her right eye.

Ino hated the way the girls looked at her like she didn't belong there. Not in the Slums, but with Shikamaru, they looked at her like she wasn't good enough. Sure she thought of smoking with the guys but her wouldn't allow it. Ino sighed. _Why is she always staring at me??  
Shikamaru throw her a questionable look, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled. "I'm fine..." Ino lied,_

"It's _her_ again, isn't it?" By _'her'_ He meant Temari, one girl that would not leave him alone. "I don't want _her_, I don't care for _her_. I practically hate _her_. And he _did_ in fact hate Temari, she always got him in trouble since she transferred wit her two brothers. She made their life a living hell. Just because she could.

"Good. I'd hate to have to hurt _her_." She smiled as she spun around into Shikamaru's arms. And kissed on another. Closing her locker, kicking her bag to the side, pushing her up against the other lockers.

Shino walked down the hallways like a god. From his head to his feet you could tell he ran this place. Black spiky hair with a white streak on the left side, pierced eye brows, lips.- Snake bites. His eyes were dark as night like the eyeliner he wore, hiding the bags under his eyes. He wore a black hood like the rest of the guys, and girls. The clique _**"The Rookie Nine."**_ It was embarrassing to still be called that, but it was a title that had some cower. His baggy black pants that clung to his legs as he quickened his pace to Kiba.

"Hey," Shino breathed "we need to get to class. Hall swipe is in 5." And they left Shikamaru and Ino walked hand in hand to their first period, Geometry with Gai. They walked into the classroom and sat in the back rows. Shikamaru and Ino in the middle. Chouji sat next to Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke to the left. Kiba, Shino. Shino and Kiba started to write down the stuff on the board, as did Ino while painting Shikamaru's nails black.

"Clear coat, Color and clear coat again." Ino smiled, "The shine to perfectly painted nails. Beautiful sight isn't it?"  
"Yeah, you are." Shikamaru teased as Ino caressed his palm, blowing his nails dry.

"So, can I ask you guys something?" Sasuke asked in a timid voice, Sakura blushed under her cherry blossom hood.  
"Sure, what is it?" Shikamaru spat, it was almost difficult to see Ino try to do two things at once, getting Sasuke with Sakura and making her friend accept him.  
"When are you guys gonna tie the knot?" Chouji scowled at him, "What? You act like you don't want to know either. It's not like I'm asking when they'll have sex."  
"Well..." Shikamaru looked at Ino, with a eager look and she looked away, he smiled. Only he, and Chouji knew the day that he was to purpose to Ino. "You'll see."

"Good Morning Class!!!" Gai shouted walking into the classroom with Neji and Rock Lee trailing behind. He was their mentor after all. "Today we shall learn about the Facts and Calculations of Geometry." The class groaned and Rock Lee shot them a angry look. As if to say _"You should be honored to be under is instructions instead of that whack job Anko."_

"Well?" Tenten urged "Facts and Calculation about what?"  
"If you had let me finish," Gai snapped. "Heading, Name, date, class and period. Polygons" The class was boring. Only the faint sound of pencils scratching along the paper, to write the types of polygons. Shikamaru looked over at Ino from the corner of is eye. She looked so cute, the way her nose twitched when the eraser shaving's got into her nose. Blowing her bang carelessly, she glanced over and smiled. Kiba saw it and laughed. Ino looked over confused.

"Yes...?" Ino whispered. Smiling ever so brilliantly  
"Nothing. Actually, when are you guys gonna..." Kiba paused, "you who?"  
"Honestly?" Ino blushed, he nodded. "We already have..."

"How can you keep a secret from this face?" Kiba smirked.  
"Easy, because you'll tell that face, that face, and that face!!" Ino hissed pointing at Chouji, Shino and Naruto. Kiba laughed.  
"Okay, okay. You have a point." Ino smiled and finished her notes and sat back in her chair, waiting until Sakura would begin her normal routine of unnecessary questions, that she answered out of pour boredom.

5...4...3...2...1..."_INO!!_" Sakura whispered, Ino leaned over the table and got the note from Sakura an blushed immediately when she read it._ "Shikamaru's staring at you!!!"_

Ino blushed and turned around and saw Shikamaru's eyes clued to her figure, she sat down and glared at him playfully.

"What were you looking at?" She teased.

"You know, _damn_ well what I was looking at." He teased and went back to his notes. Ino shrugged and went back to Sakura's note.

_"Yea, so what's up?"  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
Ino, scowled down at the note, trying not to seem obvious.  
"Like what?" She threw the note at the back of Sakura's head.  
Sakura turned around looking at Ino, briefly before turning around again.  
"Like a stoner, like a bum, like a Goth, like...Shikamaru?"  
"What **Exactly** are you talking about Sakura?" Sakura sighed heavily and turned around to Ino,  
"...People are talking, Ino." She paused dramatically, catching Shikamaru's attention. "About you."  
"So?" Shikamaru interject. "What's your point Sakura? People talk about you too."  
"What?!" Sakura hissed, a smile tugged at Chouji's lips.  
"Yep, the your a fucking hop on." Shikamaru lied. Just to make Ino happy. "The fact that you'd let people say that about your friend. Instead of defending her...wow. Hop on to every new rumor."  
"Oh, and you hop on to any new trend, drinking, tagging, skipping, smoking!!" Sakura whispered, "But now you stuck to one you liked huh? Going for stoner of the year, huh?"  
"Yeah, and I see you going for best friend of the year award, huh?" Shikamaru smirked and stood up, grabbing his things. "I'm outta' here."_

The bell rang and Ino, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji walked into the slums to their locker.  
"Ino, your friends. Are hilarious." Kiba cooed leaning on Sasuke's locker. Ino shrugged and yanked open hers.  
"I know, I know. You guys don't like my friends." Ino smiled, looking into her mirror touching up her black eye shadow and eyeliner. "It's not like they like you guys either...well, except you Naruto... and you Kiba."  
"What?" Naruto squatted almost choking on his soda. "Who is it?"  
"Hinata. She's been eyeing you all semester." Ino smiled, slipping into Shikamaru's jacket grabbing the stash out of his pocket, tossing it to Shino. "Smile."

"Naruto, your face…Fix it." Shino barked. And stuffed the drugs into his pocket. "Ino, I'm going to find your boyfriend so…Cover for me…us."  
Ino nodded, waving the guys off still fumbling in her locker. Looking herself over in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous…" Ino whispered taking out her bun, teasing her hair, tossing it all over her head.  
"I think you look cute." Sasuke teased, rummaging through his locker. "Your doom and gloom boyfriend."  
"Hmm, Your one to talk. Sasuke-kun." Ino replied, getting her and Shikamaru's things. "How's the wife and kids?"  
"Sakura's…okay. I suppose." Sasuke smiled, getting his stuff. "And you and the stoner, how are things?"  
"Were fine." Ino smiled, closing her locker. "Later." She rushed up the hall.  
"Wait…Ino." Sasuke called, but he was too late.

* * *

Ino walked down the science hall, smiling at the first and third years. Before she could go into class Shikamaru was perched outside the class.

"Hey…sexy." Shikamaru whispered, looking at her through his hood. Letting his newly cut bang dangle over his right eye, "Like what you see?"  
"Yes. I do, the green suits you." Ino cooed, running her fingers through his oily hair, pushing his hood off, to show many green streaks. "Shikato-Sama is gonna freak. And Yoshino-Sama."  
"Do you like it? I can make it purple." Shikamaru blushed.  
"No green suits you perfectly." She smiled, and went inside of her class.

"Glad you could join us, Ino." Asuma smiled. Putting out his cigarette, "Nara?"  
"I don't know." Ino winked at Kiba, who obviously wanted to leave. "Sick…out, usual" Asuma nodded not believing it but marking him present. _He needs the grade._

Ino took Chouji's book and began writing the notes on the board. Shino was fiddling with Shikamaru's skunk in his pocket. _(Skunk is a type of weed.)_ He stopped when his twitch started to kick in.

"Hey, bug boy" Ino cooed, eyeing him through her messy hair.  
"hmm?" Shino yawned, she sighed heavily."  
"You getting alittle too dependent on that…_stuff_." Ino whispered. Shino bit his lip ring. Holding in a laugh.  
"Is that right?" She nodded, "This _stuff_ is getting a little to dependent on me."  
"God one." Chouji chuckled, letting him head rest on the table.

"Where's Nara?" Kiba hissed, tapping his pen on the desk impatiently "I need to get my shit out of his trunk."  
"What shit?" Ino giggled. "Yes. I did curse, don't tell."  
"My sisters homecoming gift." He announced, as a smiled creep across his face. "Were getting matching tattoos and piercing. So Excited."  
Kiba patted Shino on the back and sighed.

"I need to get rid of this itch…"Shino sighed wiping the sweat from his head. Ino shook her head in disappointment "Hey, like I said, this _stuff_ is dependent on _me_…No problem."


	2. If these wall could talk

As soon as the bell rung Shino and Kiba ran out of the class to the parking lot. Ino and Chouji headed to the slums.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Chouji asked in a hurry. "The usual?"

"Yep." She agreed while opening her locker. "Hey…what's this?" Chouji smiled, at the two small gift boxes in her locker. She opened the navy one and saw a golden heart shaped locket.

"From?" Chouji sniffled his bag of onion rings before eating them.

"Sasuke…"Ino winced and put it back in the box. "Must have been meant to hide for Sakura." She picked up the green one and put it in her backpack.

Chouji laughed. " Aren't you gonna open it?"

"In front of Shika." Ino smiled. And waved Chouji off the parking lot, where they ate lunch…or pretended to.

"Ino…" Sakura sung walked behind her. "Here, piggy, piggy."

"Hey, Haruno." Ino gave her the cold shoulder. As she teased her hair a bit.  
"Mousse?" Sakura sighed. "Ino, I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me." Ino smiled. "Apologize to my friends. You know the stoners."

Sakura nodded, "Will you stop being mad at me?"

"Will you start being supportive?" Sakura nodded once more. "Then yes, I'll stop being mad at you." Ino hugged.

"Why him?" Sakura asked closing Ino's locker.

"He makes me happy." Ino smiled walking toward Kiba's van, sliding the door open getting in. "That's all. Now…"

"Sakura." They all said in unison.

"Guys…" Sakura sighed. "Shikamaru I'm sorry. For judging you and not being the for Ino…it was wrong of me." He nodded.

"How kind." He stifled a laugh, already half way to the moon. "Wanna join us?"

Sakura shook her head. "I have make up work and yeah…" Kiba laughed.

"Maybe another time?" She smiled and nodded. "Cool. See ya in gym." When Sakura walked back to the school. They all laughed. Ino hit all of them.

"What?" Shikamaru cried. "It was funny!!"

"No it wasn't." Ino scowled and moved to the back of the van. "If Sakura think's you're a bad influence, then she'll tell her parents, then she'll tell mine…"

"…What does that mean?" Chouji sighed,

"it means, that I won't be able to see you guys." Ino looked at Shikamaru. "And we would be forbidden to date…"

"Are we a bad influence?" Kiba teased.

"No, your only influences on me is that you guys make me violent. But other then that… No." Ino smiled. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed.

"_Oh…Shit…!!" _Chouji whispered, nudging Kiba and Naruto. " Look whose here…" Chouji pointed in the distance. Where they came. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro walked into the parking lot.

"Ino, I believe you have something that belongs to me…" Temari took her hands out of her pockets. Ino looked Temari up and down, from her crazy, now frizzy windblown hair to her half dressed body.

"Oh? I mean, you need more clothes… but I'm pretty sure we aren't the same size…" Ino smirked. "But Temari, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Shikamaru. Play time is over and I'm sure his ready to move on to bigger and better things." Temari motioned her hands toward her body, modeling her skinny legged jeans and her belly shirt, exposing the fishnets underneath.

"You mean a STD?" Shikamaru stifled a laugh into Ino's back, holding her in front of him. "But no thanks Temari, he's good right here."

"Yeah sure… A life with just good conversation and babysitting." Temari moved closer, shoving her backpack into Kankuro's chest. " All batteries included, and sex sold separately?"

Ino stared at Temari. "What the hell…does that mean?" Ino yanking herself from Shikamaru's hold. Temari smiled. "Spit it the fuck out Temari… your wasting my time."

"Oh shit!" Shino coughed, climbing out of the van, sitting next to Shikamaru. "Girls fighting over you?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nah, there's no fight, Ino's already got me." Shikamaru tossed his voice so that the entire parking lot heard him.

"Well…That's not gonna stop Yammy from fighting Temari…I had to wake up for this."

"Swearing, Ino? Not very lady like." Temari cooed, circling Ino like a hawk.

"Heh, Oh, and like you know what it is to be a lady...?" Ino spat pulling off Shikamaru's jacket, throwing it toward Shino. "Temari, I can take you gawking at MY Shikamaru, I can take you talking shit because, face it. You are some shit. But I will not take you saying shit like this about me anymore." Ino pushed Temari and stepped in front of her. "What the **_fuck_ do you want from me?!?"**

"A fight. You and me. No one else, and no tap outs. Today. After school." Temari cracked her knuckles, smirking at Ino's expression. Of confusion and anger.

"No…fuck after school, lets settle this Right here. Right Fucking. Now." Ino pushed Temari harder, making her stumble. Shikamaru jumped up and grabbed Ino.

"Okay okay, play nice girlies." He cooed, kissing her forehead. "Now, Temari. I don't want you. I only have eyes for a couple of blondes, and you aren't one of em'. Deal with it."

****

5...4...3...2...1...RING!!!!

"Hey let's go." Kiba yelled turning off his van and locking it. Shikamaru got Ino's things and took her by the hand, walking her to her lokcer. Shino stayed in the parking lot, as did Gaara. They eye'd eachother for a while and nodded.

"You him?" Shino's voice was deep, and muffled from the scaf wraped tightly around his face.  
"Way to form sentences, Aburame." Gaara teased. "Or...pest." Shino tensed.  
"Who did you?" Shino laughed, "Okay, _Metallica. _Meet me...at Tragic Magic, tonight. Bring no one. But your crew. and I'll bring mine. And we can get this shit over with." Gaara nodded, and walked off into the building. Shino sighed.

"Too old for this shit."

* * *

Ino opened her locker sighing heavily, trying not to let the frustation take over her. She got her books for her last period before she had to leave for work. Shikamaru smiled, moving his bang out of his eyes. Leaning on Sasuke's locker.

"Ino..."Shikamaru purred, sliding his hand across her waist, rocking her side to side. "Calm down, as much as I like how sexy you look when your anger, I like it better when you smile." Ino smiled turning into Shikamaru's chest, and sighed heavily.  
"Shikamaru, you don't want me to fight her...do you?" Shikamaru shook his head, "Then...help me get rid of my anger." Shikamaru smirked and pulled out his phone.

**Text Message. Shino A. (Pest)**

_Hey, I'm gonna need you to get Ino outta' here. Pronto._ Shikamaru frowned "What the fuck?"  
_"Why, what's going on? I'm leaving with her anyway...but?"  
The,,,,thing._

Shikamaru sighed to himself, and smiled. Ino got her things together and closed her locker. And began walking with Shikamaru.

"Ino!!" Tenten shouted through the crowd in the Slums. "You are not seriously going to fight Temari are you?!?  
"Why not?"Ino shrugged, holding Shikamaru's hand. "She asked for it. So...consider me Santa Claus."  
"Ino, is she really worth ruining you reputation for? Disappointing your father?" Tenten, sqwaked  
"Ten. It's different." Ino smiled pausing at the Parking lot doors. " And you sound like my mother."  
"Yammy, you never answered my question." Tenten paused, "Is it worth it?" Is she worth it?"

"Ten, Everybody has there price." Ino sighed, "Temari just wrote a check she can't cash."  
"Wait...what do you mean?" Tenten asked, clutching the strap on her messenger bag.  
"What the heck, Ten. Do you need me to spell it out??" Tenten nodded, teasing. "My price in life for being disrespected is bloodshed. And Temari id my debtor. My price is Temari's blood. And I want it on the floor... I'll call you after work."

* * *

The car ride to Shikamaru's complex was hectic, Ino's hands were on his thigh, and Shikamaru's hand was tugging at her sweater.

"Ino..." Shinkamaru cooed. "Come on now. I need to concentrate on driving safety. Wouldn't want daddy's baby to get hurt."  
"Thinking of my father, Shika?" Ino blushed. Shikamaru chuckled  
"No...I actually had another man in mind. But your father would kill me if you got hurt." Ino tilted her head at Shikamaru, he smiled, pulling into the parking lot.

"What other man?" Ino asked getting out of the car, walking to the door. "I only have one father and his name is Inoichi Yamanaka."  
"True, but you only have one daddy." Shikamaru unlocked the door, kissing her. "And right now, his name...is Shikamaru."

Shikamaru picked her up leaning on the door, locking it. Ino wrapped her legs around him and bit his lip. Shikamaru flopped on the couch Ino licked his ear, and kissed his neck. Shikamaru moaned, moving his hand from her hair to her shoulders, taking off her jacket. Fiddling with her sweater. Ino began to laugh and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru whined, Ino kissed him softly,  
"Hinata." She chimed answering the phone. "What can I do for you?"  
"_I know what you can do for me..._" Shikamaru whispered under his breathe, Ino blushed as Shikamaru ran his fingers up and down her sides.

"Ino...Temari um...uh....she..."Hinata stammered  
_ "Hinata, spit it out._" Kiba shouted in the background.

"Hinata?"Ino voice was concerned,  
"Temari, is saying that you left to...um, do obscure things to shikamaru..."  
"But I kinda did...other then he made me." Ino smiled, "But seriously, what's up?"

Kiba snatched the phone away. "Temari is calling you a punk bitch, and if you don't get your ass down here, Yamanaka I'll hit this bitch for you."  
"Kiba, that's not gonna happen." Ino, said calmy getting her things and Shikamaru's keys. "Becasue once I get there, her ass is mine!!"

"Ino, wait!!"


	3. Love makes meow!

Ino rushed out of the house, to Shikamaru's' car.

"Ino, get the fuck back here." Shikamaru rushed behind her, buckling his pants and tossing their his jacket in the car."No! I'm so done with her shit!" She got in the car, turning it on and Shikamaru got in. "Her ass is mine." She sped out of the parking lot of his complex. Her eyes on the rode, passing every car in her way, they were a block away fro the school.

"Ino, please...don't fight her." Shikamaru begged, putting her seat belt on. And his _Where'd she learn to drive like this!_ Then it hit him, _Shino...damn._"Why, so she can think that this is okay?" Ino hissed through clenched teeth, at the read light she took out some tape from his glove compartment and taped down her navel ring. "Because this is not to be fucked with, **I' am not to be **_**fucked **_**with!"**Shikamaru sighed, and pulled out his phone calling Shino.

"Yo'. What's happening?" Shino asked, smiling at the scene developing in the parking lot. "Hey, Tenet is going off on Temari, Chouji is filming it.""This is not funny!" Shikamaru shouted, "Ino is driving like you to the school to fuck her shit up." Shino laughed,"Really? Hey Dawg! Ino is coming." Shino shouted and their was a hiss of _'ohms'''_ and _'ahhs''_ "Um, well. I'll see what I can do."

Kiba snatched the phone. "Ino is going to get suspended....she knows that...right?" Shikamaru held the phone to Kiba, who had the fuck on speaker.

"I...don't give a fuck." Ino shouted, peeling into the parking lot. "It's worth fucking her ass up." Ino jumped out of the car. Shikamaru parked it. And followed her to the growing crowd.

"Awe, Little Miss Sunshine here to play?" Temari teased, Ino pushed her and got closer."Fuck the bullshit, Temari." Ino said calmly. "And fight me. I tired of you making me feel like I don't deserve to be with him, because he Clearly does not want your company. So stop making us miserable but adding yourself to our parking. We don't need a third wheel...we have plenty of spares." Temari laughed, as they circled each other, Temari looked her up and down. Ino smirked, standing there.

Naruto held Shikamaru back, as Shino, Chouji, Tenten, and Kiba played security. Keeping everyone back.

Temari grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, and her other arm across her neck. "You just piss me off you know that?" Ino stifled a laugh, "Oh, and like your easy to get along with?" She elbowed her in the stomach, turning around hitting her in the face, Temari grabbed her hair, pulling it punching he in the face, Ino scratched her face, and hands making her let go, She did. Temari hit her in the stomach, and Ino smacked her, making her stumble. Temari touched her face, looking at the blood.

"You little bitch!" Temari spat, Ino charged back at her, "Your dead, Yamanaka!" Temari through punches, to her face and grabbed both of her wrist, kneeing her in the stomach. With no other choice, and Ino's' anger growing in her stomach. She head butted her in the mouth. Making a terrible '_**Crunch!'**_ sound. She got a free hand and uppercutting her, grabbing her arms and throwing her to the ground, continuously punching her. Temari switched their positions and slammed Ino's head to the ground, punching her in the eye. Ino threw her leg up and kicked her. Knocking her over, punching her face into the ground. She got up, and tried to kick her, when Temari lunged out at her but Shikamaru ran over and pulled Ino away, Going to Shino's van, as did Kankuro picking up Temari off the ground.

"Let that little bitch go!" Temari shouted, struggling from her brothers hold. He laughed."Gee-sh, calm the fuck down. It's over." He insisted. Taking her into the building. They ran to Shines' van, where Ino was. Sakura using his first- aid to clean her cuts. Ino's lip was bleeding, and scratches all over her body. he hair was tangled, and had gravel in it, and was damped fro the wet ears were ringing, with the sound of Temari's' voice ringing in her ears.

"Ino...are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, from behind her, she leaned on him. Smiling."Despite my face..."She paused, handing him a comb from the floor of Shino's van. "I'm perfect." Shikamaru sighed, and combing out the tangled mess that was her hair, Sakura cleaned and bandaged her up. She smiled.

"There you go, Anko." She teased. Ino took deep breathes, stretching. Cringing at the pains surging through her body."Thanks." She looked at Shino who stood there like a proud father. Then to Kiba, who smirked also proud. Tenten stood in the background with Gaara and Chouji. And Shikamaru held her protectively. She sighed."I'm sorry." he laughed, putting her hair in a messy bun. Kissing her now bruised neck."It's fine." He sighed, "Man, your dad is gonna be pissed." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Wait until I tell him that I got into a fight.." She said simply. He nodded and looked at her friends."We'll see when I get home." She smiled, and stood up. Shino walked to her and held out his arms.

"Hug me, Yammy." Ino blushed, and hugged him."Your weird." She laughed, pulling away, she walked back to Shikamaru's car. He followed, he drove this time. She sighed."Don't worry. Tenten has you covered." Shikamaru then took the short-cut to his complex. Smiling. "Oh...you kicked her ass." Ino busted into laughter. Rubbing her arms. "I did not." She gestured to her torn and tattered clothes. "It's clear to me that she had a lot of good hits." He looked her up and down, her ripped sweater, exposing her purple silk bra, and her dirty, shredded pants."I see. You need a shower." He blushed underneath his hair. Pulling into the parking lot. Getting out of the car. "Come on."

They walked into his building, then his loft. He came up behind her hugging her. He closed the door to his room. "Ino, tell me why you found it necessary to fight Temari?" He sighed, as if he had a lump in his throat. "Tell me why you put yourself in harm like that?" She blushed, taking off the wristbands and her sweater, turning to him. "Because she can't have...what is mine." She sighed, "And I wanted her to know that... I wanted everyone to know that!" Ino pushed away from him."Why?" He paused, taking off his jacket, sitting on his bed. "Why did you have to stoop to her level?" Ino turned to him, taking off her pants going into her bag of clothes she left in his closet going into his bathroom. "I don't know. I'm sorry for being childish." She shouted slamming the door. "If this makes you soo upset. Then I'm sorry that I cared! At All!"

Shikamaru stood there. Angry, _"How the fuck could she just say that to me?"_ He sighed, feeling terrible. He changed into a black sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants and a dark green and black stripped hood. Flopping on his turned on the water an got in. Washing the dirt and blood from her hair, and body. She sighed, and then began to cry.

Her tough exterior was all an act, she is in more pain then just physical. Mental, she hurt because Shikamaru couldn't see why she really fought for him. Why it was just about imperative that they fought it out. It wasn't just for him, it was her pride. She cried harder as the thoughts ran through her mind that maybe he doesn't want her to be more then just the only girl he doesn't get sick of the voice he once called mellifluous. Is now as disgustingly annoying as Sakura's battle cry... '_Cacophony is the word I'm looking for.'_ she thought to herself stepping out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her hair. Staring in the body length bathroom mirror looking at herself, _"I'm disgusting...Shikamaru needs a girl with a little more meat on her." _She sighed, She didn't count the curves she did grow over the years, or the muscles from hanging out with the guys, but the fact was that in every way, Temari was better.

Ino sighed. Getting dressed in a black long sleeve thermal, that fit tight around her upper body, and green stonewashed skinny jeans. She walked out of his bathroom and stood in front of him, still angry. He smiled, he sat up and pulled her closer. She sat in his lap and held him for dear life, Shikamaru buried his face in her hair. Hands on her thighs. "We match." He mumbled into her neck, she laughed.

"I got on her level to show her I wasn't afraid. I fought her to prove something to myself, to her...to you." Ino stuttered. He sighed, '_I thought we were done with this... Wait, what?' _He looked at her, arching his eyebrow, "What did you have to prove to me?"She bit her lip,"The fact that..."Ino paused, sitting in front of him now. "I think I'm in love... with you." Shikamaru stared at her. He could hide his growing smile. Shikamaru stared into her blue eyes, they were sad, worried and anxious. He pull her close, and kissed her passionately. "I know I'm mostly negative. And the only thing that makes me less...of an ass is either, my stash... the guys. But I'd rather have you any day." He held her cheeks, gently cupping her face. "Ino, I overreacted like that because I love you. I always have. And, I didn't want to see anyone's hands on you but my own. I'm positive...that I'm in love with you."

He smiled standing up. Taking her hand, "Come on." They walked downstairs to his car. "We have to tell your parents.""But, Tenten took care of the fight." Ino said getting in her seat."No, that were in love." Shikamaru said simply, as if they were talking about the weather. Looking in his mirror, he combed his hair, into a ponytail that sat at the nape of his neck. He drove to her house."Are you serious? I mean. That's going to be a very awkward conversation." Ino blushed, approaching her neighborhood. "A funny one though."

"Of course it doesn't have to happen now, I rather do it in front of both our parents." She sighed, as they made the turn on her street. "Besides, while the parents are away, their legacies' will play." Ino blushed madly. Shikamaru parked in her driveway, and they walked to her house, they went to the kitchen and got something to eat.

"But Ino, it's well worth it. So your dad won't ask me, 'What are you're plans with my daughter?' anymore. Gosh! I hate that question." He laughed sitting on her counter. "but, at least I can answer him now." he smiled, she got two bottles of soda."Really?" She made a small snack as they went upstairs to her room. "And what are you're plans with me?" He smiled holding the door for her."You'll just have to wait for the surprise." he kissed her cheek walking too.

Shikamaru sweat dropped._ "Good, for a minute there I thought it I was gonna have to talk to her folks..."_ He thought, Ino pulled him upstairs to her room.

She smiles, kissing him, sitting on her bed. He looked at her bruises, and cuts, then sighed. "Your dad is gonna kill me." He chuckled,

"That depends...what happened?" Inoichi stood behind them, his arms crossed, They paused. looking at each other. "I'm waiting..."


End file.
